


By the Chords of My Guitar, Te Amo, Angleterra

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Implied M/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Threesome M/F/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Swears words/Creative name Calling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: His Love sense was tingling. So he has finally done it? The Country of love smiled out onto the horizon as he was finally able to get the two to become one.He sat on the balcony to his mansion, sipping on his red wine, knowing that what he thought turned out to be true. Francis simply knows these things, and no one can tell him otherwise.He will never be with Alice, even if he tried. As the Country of Love, he cannot get in the way of true love. Those two were meant to be together from the beginning.Even though they were always on opposite ends of the spectrum, but that was also always where the strongest love came from, right?...Right?If only she knew how he felt...If only she knew... how she felt.So much could've been avoided....right?





	By the Chords of My Guitar, Te Amo, Angleterra

**Author's Note:**

> When I do research, I also always try to make sure it is the most historically accurate too. But I also like to do rare pairings, including Spain× China.  
> But that's besides the point. 
> 
> I made this because I thought about the history between the two Former Empiers and I thought to myself, this could make something great.  
> So I started writing. And this came out.  
> I really hope everyone will like it.  
> Its a bit provacotive though, and explicit. Its okay if you don't like that, I would rather you not read unless you really want to.  
> But I promise you will like this one.  
> Peace! OUT!
> 
> Character Song Used.  
> La Pasion no se Detiene - Spain
> 
> Flamenco-Traditional Spanish Dance  
> Liga Espanola-Spanish League  
> Esta Buenisimo- It's good  
> Sangria-bleeding  
> Sagrada-Sacred  
> Familia-Family  
> Churros-spanish Breakfast dish.  
> Paella-Spanish dish  
> Ole-Bravo  
> Vamos Espania- Let's go Spain  
> Rojigualda- The Spanish Flag  
> Fiesta-Feast  
> Siesta-Nap
> 
> Some of the translations I couldn't find, I hope they are right. (Probably are) lol  
> Don't hesistate to leave a critic review. This is one of my first ones. B)

   His Love sense was tingling. So he has finally done it? The Country of love smiled out onto the horizon as he was finally able to get the two to become one.

   He sat on the balcony to his mansion, sipping on his red wine, knowing that what he thought turned out to be true. Francis simply knows these things, and no one can tell him otherwise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

**18 HOURS EARLIER**

 

   If she were to go anywhere else, it would've been anywhere in Africa… or Venezuela… but… alas Francis has bought the ticket for her to Granada, Spain. Not knowing why, but she decided to do it to get the frog off her back.

   Alice… was rather surprised though. The countryside was beautiful, she noticed how the sun kissed the plains, the mountains, the people. And her. Oh it was so warm there. Oh so warm. When she went down into the town area, by the stores, and Cafes', the people were kind and generous, especially some of the older people. Alice couldn't help but smile. Maybe… this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Francis had a good idea for once. Too bad Alice will never tell him.

  She found a café to sit down in and had a cup of cappuccino. She never knew that she would ever have anything other than tea, but boy was that cappuccino straight from the source quite delicious. As she sat outside at a table, she realized that the sun was setting. She smiled to herself; she was so distracted that she didn't even realize what time it was. She sipped her cappuccino, closing her eyes… and then, the sound of a guitar was along the wind. She looked around… was she the only one who could hear it?

  She decided to listen to the guitar once more… it was so gentle and full of passion. The chords were hit carefully, note by note. String by string. It was beautiful. As if it enveloped her soul, she got up from her seat, taking her purse and her cappuccino with her. She carefully followed the gentle music. When it stopped she was disappointed. And then another set of notes came about, again. And this time, there were words. And she instantly knew who the person was. And why the chords were so full of passion and were so gentle.

“ _Hola, passion doesn't stop, flamenco,_

 _Liga Española_ ”

  Alice couldn't help but listen to Antonio's voice. His voice was so full of joy, and wonder. And love.

 _“Esta` buenisimo. It's delicious, so delicious, Sangria CHURROS! Paella_!”

   Alice followed the sound of the guitar down an ally way, knowing no one would approach her.  

“ _Sagrada Familia is under construction._

 _Hey Romano_!”

   Alice then realized that this song was written for his former colony, Lovino. But it was about more than just Romano, as far as she could tell. She followed the notes out into an opening, she saw across the way, there was a Spaniard there, sitting down holding a traditional Spanish guitar. It was Antonio.

_“Vamos España! Vamos España!_

_I carry the Rojigualda in my arms!”_

   Antonio couldn't focus on his surroundings. His eyes transfixed on the delicately crafted instrument in his arms. His face, as if under a spell, stayed stretched.

_“Ole', Ole', I'm the Boss after all!_

_I'll protect everything, no matter what._

_Do you allow me to cheer you? Do you?”_

   Alice approached him, just a little closer. He looked… so happy. Granted, he always had a smile on his face, but that was almost a permanent smile. This smile… was real, like it came from his heart. His soul.

_“Fusososososo, Fusososososo, Fusososososo._

_Well, I did it!”_

   Without knowing it, Antonio stood up and began to tap his foot, making a rhythm up as he played his song. His boots acted like a drum, tapping with the rhythm of his notes.

_“Hang On, Hang On, Hang On Boss._

_Hang On Hang On_.”

Antonio felt a presence close to him, and for the first time that night, his eyes left his beloved instrument. He made direct eye contact with a lovely English Maiden named Alice. She was here. Oh she was here. Just as Francis promised.

_“I’ll show you a fabulous place!”_

   Just like that, Antonio left his designated spot and began to dance while keeping his eyes on her, playing his guitar. Using the steps from the Sevillana dance, he began to circle Alice.

_“Fiesta! The wonderful Traditions!_

_La Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls! The Long long Pilgrimage away,_

_The heart emerges and reveals.”_

   Alice couldn't help but watch him as he danced around her, realizing that he was singing the song to her.

_“The important habit of a siesta, because of that, allow it to continue._

_And you'll wake me up! Romano!”_

   As Antonio's song slowed, into the acoustic rhythm part of the song, he stopped in front of her, taking this moment memorize how she looked in that moment. The moment when she sees the real him. She smiles as she listens to the soft notes on the guitar. As he speeds up the notes again, she couldn't look away from his eyes.

_“If the Superior gets angry, He won't leave me to be carefree._

_For the precious possessions and silver that won't return.”_

   Alice realizes that this part of the song was about when she took out most of his Armada. A tinge of guilt was amiss in her heart. Even after all that, he was smiling? And able to forgive her?

_“Vamos España! Vamos España! I raise the Rojigualda._

_Ole', Ole’ , Ole', Ole' Ole', Ole', Ole', Ole'!_

_Oh come on, there will be other times!_

_Men don't give up!_ ”

   Just like that, Antonio's fingers, hit every single note perfectly, as his song came to a close. He smiled as he took the guitar put it at his left side. He raised his right hand and offered it to her, giving a happy, joyful smile.

   “Hola, Perder Alicia (Hello Miss Alice)”, Antonio greeted, the accent thick on his lips. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so cute, she was blushing mad. She looked like a tomato!

   Alice looked at the outstretched hand, begging to be taken. She raised her own hand to give to him. But before she could do anything he grabbed her forearm and pulled her into his strong arms. He dipped her, laying her on his left arm. The position reminded her of a Tango-like movement because he held her low, and her chest was touching his. His right hand held her left hand up above their bodies, fingers intertwined. Alice didn't know what to do… he was so… warm… and…

   “Antonio… what are you doing?”, she said, shakily, close to losing her voice in her own madness. In response, he lowered her left hand and put it onto his right breast, making her clutch onto him. “uh… Antonio?...” His smile only widened.

   “I am going to show you how I feel about you, by letting you taste my lips.” Just like that, his lips made contact with hers, clutching his right hand behind her head, giving himself more leverage. In surprise, Alice's mouth gaped open, allowing Antonio to invade her inner cave. She felt him message her tongue with his, giving her shivers up and down her spine. Alice closed her eyes as she gave into the passionate kiss. Finally, after taking her breath away, he broke away from her to have a look at her. He smiled at himself: her pale cheeks were pink, and her green eyes were cloudy. He took his right arm and lifted her up in one swoop, carrying her bridal style. She looked at him confused…

   “What are you?...” he simply looked her, her voice was so small and shaky. Who knew he could have this kind of affect on her?

   “I am going to make you feel as beautiful as you deserve to feel”, he said, smiling proudly. Her already pink cheeks turned even pinker, and her eyes were wide.

   Suddenly, a heel made contact with his face. And she looked insulted. What did he do? Or rather, what did he say?

   “What kind of woman do you think I am!? I AM A LADY FROM BRITAIN, YOU GIT!”, she shouted, glaring darts into his soul. She was appalled. How can he even suggest such a thing!? WITH HER!? Antonio dropped her, the soul filled smile replaced with a heart-broken frown. That tinge of guilt returned to her chest but this time she didn't care. How dare he? How. Dare. He?

   “I thought you were having fun, I don’t understand you”, Antonio, said, staring in awe at her. He thought… was Francis wrong?... For the first time, was Francis wrong? No… it was impossible. Francis was never wrong. “You were smiling, and watching me play.”

   “That's right! That's ALL that was! Nothing more, nothing less! How could you even think that something would happen between us!” Alice shouted, she didn't care. That WAS all that was, right? Even though the music made her heart thump in a way it hasn't before, that's all it was, right?... Right?

   Antonio couldn't grasp this. That look on her face before, it was so genuine… he thought… oh well…

   “You know what? Maybe, I played this on purpose just to get you out here, so I have something to use against you in the future. Like the way you concoct those disgusting fluffy, gross, treats you call scones”, Antonio said. He wasn't going to let her treat him like this anymore… not anymore. Her eyes widened at the horrible insult, and her eyebrows furrowed in rage.

   “HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SCONES! THAT WAS A RECIPE I LEARNT FROM MY MUMSY!”, Alice shouted, throwing her fist in front of her. She wanted to pull her hair out. The jerk simply smiled. Dammit.

   “It needs to change. You could kill someone with that poison”, Antonio said in outmost victory. It was so easy to get under her skin, no wonder Francis teases her all the-

   “Says the man holding a useless piece of wood that has children’s' hair on it!”, Alice said pointing to the guitar at his side. She smiled in victory when she saw his eyes widen. He lifted his instrument, and stared hard at it. His eyes began to burn with anger.

 “HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? THE DESIGN OF THE GUITAR SAVED MY COUNTRY BY BRINGING IN A NEW MEANING TO CULTURE!,” Antonio shouted back, as he threw his fist up in front of his own face. He knew this was all too good to be true…

   “BECAUSE WHY NOT, YOU USELESS SPANISH BUFFOON!”, Alice shouted back. She didn't care. Nope not at all. 

   "SOGGY HAG!” Antonio insulted. That's it. He was done.

   “SOUR CHEESE!”, Alice shouted back. There was no way he was going to get away with this. Her nose was close to his nose, they were glaring darts into each others' eyes.

   “DEMON SUMMONING WITCH!”

   “TASTELESS SON OF A BITCH!”

   “USELESS WITCH OF THE DAMNED!” With every insult it seemed like their voices were getting louder. Eyes searing into each other souls, Spain and Britain, glared at each other, shouting insult after insult, causing a disturbance in the opening.

   “STUPID GIT OF THE PIRATES!”

   “CUNT OF THE SEVEN SEAS!” With every insult their faces seemed to become closer.

   “SHITTY TACO!”

   “SOILED FISH BITCH!” For a moment all they could do was stare at each other in rage and arrogance. NEVER has anyone gotten under his skin like this. Not even Lovino. Or Amelia… no one. Alice's body quaked with anger. How could he… why!?

   But as if in perfect sync, Antonio dropped his guitar, and he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his lips make contact with hers again. His lips… were so warm… and his hair is so soft.

   Antonio was a little surprised at this sudden change of events. First she was so mesmerized by his music, complimented by her blush, next she insulted him like there was no tomorrow. Now… she lets him not only kiss her again… but pulls him into her?

   The two shared a passionate kiss, as if there will never be another one ever again. She let him invade her mouth again, feeling him explore for hidden treasure. Antonio feels her hands move from his shoulders to his neck, to his cheeks. Then there was a sound from around…. Oh yeah… that's right.

   “Senor Carriedo, is everything alright?”, an older man asked, approaching them. “We heard shouting and… oh… so sorry”, the man said, sheepishly stopped walking, realizing what was going on, putting his hands in front of himself as if for protection. Antonio carefully put Alice down onto the ground, smiling kindly to the man.

   “No, everything is okay, Senor. I will be heading back home now”, he said, not letting the night ruin his mood… even though it might be too late.

   “Alright, Adios, Senor!”, the man said, smiling kindly at the ‘young couple.’ He turned and walked back and continued to do what he was doing before. Antonio looked back at Alice, who was still as red as a tomato. It was so cute. She focused her eyes on an area in front of her for what seemed like forever. He felt his face stretch again… she was embarrassed. She turned to look at him, avoiding all eye contact.

   “For the record, I only did that because I felt bad for you, because who would ever love Spain”, Alice said. She turned on her heel to gather her purse and her cappuccino that she had unconsciously put on the ground to listen to him play. And she walked away. Leaving Antonio… heart-broken.

   How… how can she say horrible things to him, kiss him, and then walk away… even though she probably only said that just to hurt his feelings and probably didn't really mean it. But… it still hurt. He looked at his guitar that he crafted fifty years ago. He invented the guitar as an experiment… to see how it would go. And then when the music became more lively, more happy, cheerful and became full of life, it brought back the life that was lost for years, in his heart and soul. He always felt so alive when he played the guitar. And… she went and said that…

   Antonio picked it up, and stared at it. He decided that he wouldn't let her break his pride. It might be all he has left. He turned and gathered the rest of his things and turned toward the house he bought not too long ago. It was located just outside Granada. He loved it here, he wished he could come here all the time. But after this night, he might keep his main home in Madrid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

   Alice made her way back to the hotel. She couldn't believe what had transpired that night. It was… she didn't know it was. She was confused, that's what she was. She put her purse on the table of the dining area, and turned to begin to fill her tea kettle, putting it on the stove provided.

   She started to debate on things… he might've called her horrible things, but he only did that because… Alice shook her head, there was no way that was her fault. HE was the one who thought so little of her by downright saying he wanted to BED her! It was disgusting. Those days were GONE! He has to understand that she isn't like that anymore.

   But… he was so happy when he was playing that guitar… and she insulted it. The squeal of the tea kettle began to spread in the hotel suite. She took it off the burner and poured herself a cup of Earl's Grey. HE was the one who insulted her mother's ancient recipe! He deserved what he got! And then she remembered what she said to him before she left.

   The tinge of guilt pressed into her heart. She knew what she had to do.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Antonio sat on his window sill, playing his guitar with broken pride. 

_"I only did that because I felt bad for you, because who could ever love Spain.”_

   Those words pierced through his heart. He sadly played his song, making no particular pattern at all… Britain didn't change… did she? She is still so cruel to everyone. When someone expresses how they feel, she rejects them. When someone offers her help, she pushes them away. He didn't understand her. Even when someone compliments her, she makes such a huge deal about it. Antonio smiled sadly… he should call Francis and tell him… that for the very first time… he was wrong.

   Something caught his eye down below. He looked down and saw a familiar figure. His eyes widened when he saw that the figure was walking to his doorstep. He stood up and put his guitar down in its designated spot beside the dresser, he nearly sprinted downstairs to get to the front door. He didn't have to look through the peephole because he knew who it was. He opened the door, finding Alice standing there, with a determined look on her face. Her hands were nervously clutching the skirt of her dress, and her face was red and sweaty. Was she going to do what he thinks she will do?

   “I have come here… to do something… I admit I don't do often, but here goes nothing”, she said, voice shaky and quiet. Yup. He was right. “I would like to… apologize… for what I said to you earlier.” Her face turned redder, and she quickly shut her eyes from broken pride and stubbornness. Antonio smiled inwardly. She was sincere… really sincere. She only closes her eyes when she means it. “And I also would like to say that I am sorry for the awful things that I called you. It was very immature of me. And quite unladylike.” Alice bit her bottom lip, clutching her skirt a little tighter.

  ‘This… is a lot harder than I first thought', she thought to herself, but it was the right thing to do… even though nothing was her fault in the first place. “And I am also sorry… for what I said about your guitar,” she said softly. “I only said that because of what you said about my scones… I didn't mean it.” Antonio kept his eyes on her, paying close attention to every word.

   “I am sorry, too”, he said, smiling kindly. He watched her open her eyes in surprise and relief. “I'm sorry for what I called you.” She made eye contact with him , checking to see if he meant it. He opened his door a little wider and gestured her inside. “Would you like to come in?”

   Alice's gulped... And decided to accept the invite.

   “Alright.” He lead her inside and into the living room. But Alice realized something.

   “Hold on a moment. Aren't you forgetting something?” she said stopping in the middle of the room. He looked back at her confused.

   “I do not think so”, he replied, rather puzzled. Alice rose a brow.

   “Really? I think you are”, Alice said, eyes arching once again. Antonio shook his head.

   “There is nothing else to apologize for”, he said, as he began to search his brain in what he didn't do. “At least I do not think so.” Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

   “You Git, you forgot to apologize for pulling me in for the kiss! How can you not apologize for doing something so… so…”, Alice nearly shouted, throwing her arms up in annoyance and defeat. She couldn't believe this… at all!

   “Why should I apologize for something I have been wanting to do for a long time? You know? For being honest and sincere. I meant what I said, you know”, Antonio said, hoping this will clear things up. But he saw her face soften, like she realized something else.

   “Wait… you… meant that?” Antonio smiled.

   “Yes, I did… I have been wanting to kiss you like that for such a long time, you have no idea.” He walked towards her slowly. Her eyes were in direct contact with his. Her eyes were full of so many questions and emotions. “I wanted to tell you how I really felt… for a long time. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship.” Antonio put gently put his arms on her shoulders, watching her, carefully.

   Alice… didn't know what to think. This whole time? Wait. No. This had to be a prank Francis concocted. She pulled away, confused and torn. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. She looked at him, full of doubts and mixed emotions.

   “You have to be lying! This has to be a trick!” Antonio continued to look at her. She was so emotional. “Did Francis put you up to this!? He paid for my ticket here so this has to be a trick”, Alice said loudly, waiting for Francis to jump out of nowhere, saying that she was pranked and that she was going to be on the French comedy channel.

   “It isn't, I swear. This is all real”, Antonio reassured her, making a second attempt to put his hands on her forearms. “I really feel strongly for you.”

   “Your lying!”

   “No. I am not”, Antonio said while raising his right hand to her face.

   “Yes… you are…”, Alice said softer… his eyes were so… sincere, though.

   “I promise… I am not.” He leaned down and gave her a soft, kiss, a kiss she returned. The kiss was only brief, but it was more than enough to let him see her emotions even better. He pulled away a little bit, only by an inch, just to see what she would do. She looked up at him, eyes still full of doubt but there was… something else there. He leaned in again, and kissed her deeper. Alice let him in this time, she felt his tongue brush against her own. She felt him begin to explore for something more. She unconsciously put her arms around his neck to pull him closer, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened when Antonio put his right on the back her head, he felt her become for fierce in her movements. Next thing he knew, they were having a battle for dominance, Alice actually began to fight his tongue. Breaking away for breath, the two opened their eyes and looked at each other. Oh she was so cute. Her cheeks were red and she was sweating even more, and her hair in her pigtails were a little messy. Alice couldn't help but think he was handsome at that moment. His tanned face had a blush amongst his cheeks, and his bangs were sticking to his forehead from sweat. Alice found herself looking at the stairs… should they?

   “We don’t have to do anything if you don't want to”, Antonio said, he didn't want her to feel like he was using her. He wasn't, he just wanted her to know how he felt about her.

   Alice bit her bottom lip.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

   Who knew it would lead to this? Alice laid on the King-sized bed, as Antonio creeped onto it, onto her. He took off his Puffy Shirt, and he got started on carefully taking off her dress. He decided taking off it first and then undoing her hair was smart. He was so smart. After he removed her blue puffed up dress, he looked at her. He forgot how curvy she was, it has been so long since the Pirate days. Since Invading Vital Regions were common, when you had to prove dominance over regions.

   “You are so beautiful, Alicia”, he said, softly as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

   “Don't lie to me please”, Alice said without a second thought. She wasn't so sure how ANY of this was happening. She isn't so sure why he was even saying that. 'It is probably just Lust', she thought to herself. She tried to tell herself that this night means nothing… but Antonio… looks so happy. Like he was finally able to do something he always wished to do. She let him kiss her, feeling him enter her mouth again. His hands began to roam her body, messaging her thighs, and her hips. And fondling her breasts through her bra. He chuckled in his throat when she gave a moan through the kiss. He broke it off.

   “I am not lying, you really are so beautiful. It is so hard to look at you sometimes”, he said, softly, leaning in to give her another kiss. Her lips are so swollen and soft. He worked his way down to her jawline, to her collarbone. He felt her wiggle underneath his body, breathing in anticipation and eagerness. He planted butterfly kisses all over her chest. “You remind me of when the Sunsets, the end of a perfect day. Of when the Sun awakes from his sleep, bringing about another perfect day.” Antonio reached underneath her chest onto her back to undo her bra. “Your eyes remind me of the fields, the plains where the animals play.” He backed away for a moment to have a quick look at her. Oh she looks so cute. And so beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her chest again. Alice didn't understand why he was saying all of this. She felt him begin to kiss her chest and collar bone, hands roamed her body like they were seeking treasure even though they knew where the temple resides.

   “You… don't have to say any of this”, Alice said, trying to keep her voice level. She let him take off her bra and felt his eyes roam her breasts. “You don't have to make me feel… whatever this is.” Antonio made eye contact with her, while grabbing a pump mound. He smiled again.

   “I know… but I want to.” His fingers found her nipple and he began to play with her pink rose bud. He heard a gasp come from her mouth, feeling her writhe in anticipation. “I know I don't have to tell you that you are the most elegant being in the world.” He pinched the nipple roughly, seeing her eyes begin to water. “I know I don't have to hold you every night…” Antonio leaned down and licked her nipple. He began to circle it, feeling it harden under his hot tongue. “And tell you how much I think about you all the time.” He wrapped his lips around the nipple and began to suck gently.

   “Oh-Ah, Antonio”, Alice moaned as she felt her nether regions begin to heat up. It was getting hot, and she felt something underneath his pants that felt like… oh… that's what that was.

   Antonio fondled the other breast, his fingers slowly making their way to the nipple. He sucked on the nipple hard, and then let it go with a pop, leaving his saliva on the abused nub. He made his way to the other nipple gave it the same abuse. He heard her moan and begin to thrust her hips upward into him.

   ‘She’s getting hot,’ he surmised, he took hold of her thighs and gently propped himself in between them. ‘The tease is on.’ Antonio LOVED teasing the partners he is with. NOTHING ELSE turned him on more. He doesn't ‘get busy’ all that often but when he does… oh beg for mercy and you will be denied instantly. He doesn't care. He savours the times he is with a partner. It made him feel complete as a country. He doesn't even mind making love to a citizen every now and then. It helps him stay connected to his people… at least that's how he felt anyway. He gently rubbed his man region against her lady region. The soft sound that came from her made his body quake in pleasure and anticipation. Her eyes began to water, producing unshed tears of pleasure.

   “Oh-what are yo-ou doing!?,” Alice moaned out, trying to speak coherently but failing.

   “Making you feel amazing”, Antonio replied, managing to keep his voice level. He rubbed himself against her a few more times, and then he sat himself up. He took off his belt, and undid his pants, and pulled them down, revealing a tent of a large erection on the inside. He pulled his pants off but left his Orange Addicted shorts on. He let his clothed erection rub against her again, but this time rousing a loud, erotic sound from his elegant flower beneath him. Oh… he is driving her crazy.

   Alice's body was hot, very hot and Antonio's teasing wasn't helping. The Git, even though he was harder than hard, had the AUDACITY to tease her the way he is!? This was unacceptable! She reached up and clutched the pillow under her head. He didn't even stop. In fact, THE BUFFOON KEPT GOING. The withdrawal was driving her insane. Her lady region felt like it was overheating, there was a ‘knot’ deep inside that was quickly forming.

   “Ah, oh, no fair. Antonio, please, oh!,” Alice unknowingly began to beg. Her eyes widened. Oh no. She didn't mean to beg… ‘F-Fuck!’ Antonio smirked wickedly.

   “Oh what's wrong? Is there too much pressure? Do I need to stop?” Antonio slowed down as he angled himself a little lower, changing his aim. “What about here? Is this better?” He watched in ecstasy as Alice arched her back. Antonio was aiming directly at her lips, teasing her opening.

   “Oh God!” Alice took her right hand and began to clutch and fondle her breast, pinching her nipple. “Don't stop!” Alice instantly cursed herself as Antonio began to stroke her region with his erection even slower. “OH YOU GIT!” Alice yelled in frustration. She couldn't believe this! “You ASSHOLE! I-I-AH!” Alice shut her eyes as Antonio began to merciless sucked hard on her left nipple, which was not helping. “HURRY UP AND SHAG ME!! DAMMIT!” All she got was an evil look from the Spanish man above her. His green eyes making direct contact with her own. He smiled wickedly as he stopped sucking her nipple with a pop again.

   “Oh, what's wrong? Am I doing something,” he moved up to her ear and breathed. “too right? Does that feel good, Alicia?,” Antonio moaned, softly. “ Oh I bet you need to cum. Don't you?” He watched her bite her bottom lip. “I bet that would feel amazing…” He rubbed his nose against her neck as he whispered in her ear.

   This was a trick question. He would deny her even if she was honest. Alice knew this. She was under his hand once before. Okay maybe twice. She knew how he worked his bed rules. Beg and you will be denied. Beg when you are ‘allowed' to beg, you will be denied. Either way… sex… was NOTHING BUT PLEASURE WITH HIM. He made it so good. Whether it's love making or just lustful sex… you didn't know the difference until the very end, when he starts to become erratic. When he starts to become so desperate for release. And it was hot as hell. And what didn't help is the fact that his girth was wide and his length was 10”inches. He does good.

   “Oh… ah… I,” Alice started, unsure of what to do. His minstrations slowed down again. How does it NOT drive him MAD!?

   “Oh I guess I was wrong. You don't need to cum yet,” Antonio said, as he began to work his way down her stomach. He began to kiss her body, making his way to her lady region. “I wonder if this would help you,” he said, innocently as he began tease her with his middle finger and his index finger. He stroked her up and down, from her lips to her clitoris through her underwear. “Are you sure you don't need to cum? You are soaking your cute, lacy underwear. It is so white.” His finger landed on the clitoris, and he applied enough pressure to get a jolt from Alice.

   “Fuck! Ah! Oh!,” Alice decided it would be smart to just keep quiet. She fought herself from begging him to eat her out and make her cum. She took her breasts into her hands and began to play with and pinch her hard nipples. It was so hot. So hot. And Antonio was only making it worse. “Antonio! Oh Antonio, yes,” Alice moaned, as her right hand made its way on her thigh. She felt his strokes continue, which was good, he began to use the padding of his finger to stimulate her body more. “Ahh.. Ooh.”

   Antonio's mouth began to water. He watched as Alice began to thrust up into his fingers, making his shorts tighter somehow. Oh… this session was going to be amazing. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out and began to lick her wetness though her underwear. He heard a sound come from his throat. She tasted so sweet. He lightly stroked her clitoris with his tongue, he took a finger and pulled down her front end to stroke her clitoris bear. Alice nearly screamed when she felt his tongue licking her raw. Oh it felt so good. And then he sat up. He heard her almost growl at him in frustration. He put his hands under her hips and slid off her underwear. When he spread her legs, he nearly lost it then. (Good thing he exercises restraint) Oh… her lady cream was leaking from her lady region, she was so wet. He leaned down and he began to flick her clitoris again with his tongue, but he was a little faster this time. She tasted so sweet. He would definitely devour her if he could. And he WILL. He will devour her all night long.

   Alice put her hands into his soft hair, feeling his tongue stimulate and dull her senses at the same time. That tongue. Oh that tongue felt so good. She was so close… she wouldn't dare look down at him. She stared directly at the ceiling. But damn she has to watch him envelop her very soul. She forced her eyes to look at him work his tongue. He had her legs spread wide, one hand held her left leg down while the other held the right leg on his shoulder. She watched as his head move up and down while his lips and tongue made wet noises. She felt his tongue tease her swollen lips before allowing himself in-between them. He began to eat her out. He kept his eyes closed as he gave her oral sex, sucking and letting go, licking and flicking with the tip of his demon of a tongue. The knot inside was forming painfully slow. And Antonio was taking his sweet-ass time.

   He got up and grabbed her thighs and brought them up so that her knees were on her breasts.

   “Hold them,” He ordered, and Alice took them and held them tight. And Alice held them tighter when Antonio dove back into her velvet folds. And he movements were more eager. Alice threw her head back as he stuck his tongue inside her again. She began to pray that he makes her cum. He stuck two fingers inside of her slowly, realizing… that she was tight. Very tight. He bit his bottom lip. He carefully fingered her while he began to flick her clitoris again. Alice groaned in frustration as he slowed down his minstrations again. WHY!? But then he grabbed her hips and rolled her on top of his mouth.

    “Antonio, what are you-Ah,” Alice said as he began to frantically eat her out and her wetness practically poured into his eager mouth. He… she… Oh he can't take this anymore. He decided to release her from his hold on her. He decided to make her cum.

   Antonio's cock throbbed as Alice began to move her hips with his mouth. Her sounds… and her movements were starting to drive him mad. He angled his head in a way that he could use his nose to stimulate her clitoris as he worked on her tight entrance.

   “Oh I'm going to cum! Ah!,” Alice moaned as he moved his tongue faster.

   “That's it! Cum! Cum for me, Alicia!,” Antonio moaned as he applied more pressure with his head. And then her body began twitch and he heard her give a satisfied moan. And he tasted her delicious milk. Oh… it was so good.

   Alice's body convulsed as she laid down on the bed. Oh… it has been so long that she nearly forgot what that felt like. She felt him get to the side of the bed, she watched him stand up and take off those shorts to… reveal a large erection.

   It sprung out of the shorts as Antonio took them off. He sighed in relief that the tightness of the shorts were gone. Now to attend to the REAL fun. When he went to get back on the bed, Alice sat right in front of him. He rose a brow… what was she..? And he watched her take his cock into her hand, and she began to gently pump it. Oh no. He was not going to be a victim of this. No way. But… something was different. She leaned in and began to lick the thick precum from the mushroom head, and teased the urethra. Even though he practiced restrained all the time, he couldn't keep a light hiss from escaping his mouth. He watched helplessly as she began to suck lightly on his head while pumping him. He took his hands and put them in her pig-tailed hair. He could take those out now. He carefully pulled the elastics out of her hair while she sucked on him a little harder. Oh… it was so warm inside her mouth. He clasped her hair and took it in his fists, keeping it out of her way.

   “Mmm”, he heard from her. He should've of known that this would stimulate her again.

   “Is that better? Were they bothering you?,” he asked, deciding to check to see if it was from relief.

   “MMmmm, Mmhm,” Alice replied, pulling away, releasing his cock from her mouth. “That feels so much better. Thank you.” She clamped her lips around his thick erection again. And sucked a little harder. She heard him moan a little but even though oral sex does turn him on, nothing turns him on more than teasing another partner. Even if she tried to make him cum, it wouldn't work. He did taste amazing though. She let the precum collect on her tongue and she used it to lubricate him. It helped a lot more than people think. Antonio could not believe his restraint level. Just watching her head bob up and down on him was amazing. And her mouth was so hot. But enough was enough though. He pulled her off him gently and sat her up on the bed.

   “Enough is enough, Alicia. It is time to get the fun part”, Antonio breathed as he kissed her deeply. He lifted her and put her back in the middle of the bed. He took his very thick and long erection and lined himself up as he gently began to tease her lips a little.

   “Oh you git, that is not fair,” Alice moaned as she felt his mushroom head on her tight entrance. Her body shivered as he gently nudged her entrance with his thickness. “Ah! Mm.” Alice put her forehead onto his shoulder. Even though it hurt, it still felt amazing. He could fill her right up if he could. And he WILL. She knows he will.

   Antonio bit his bottom lip as he pushed himself forward a little more… oh it was so… tight. And so hot and wet. It felt amazing. He took hold of her right thigh and he positioned himself.

   And he shot himself forward.

   “Ah! GOD! OH-f-fuck,” Alice moaned as she threw her head back onto the pillow, he did what she predicted. Filled her up so well. Oh so well. And he was so deep inside of her. She swears that his erection could reach past her womb neck, he was so deep. She felt the base of his pelvis on her own. “Ahh…. Ooooh, you are so deep inside of me...”, Alice managed to breathe out. She felt his body shiver. So it wasn't just her that was driven crazy, he just knew how to restrain himself. “I-it is so thick.” Antonio’s breath barely hitched. It was so hot and wet. He felt shivers go up and down his spine.

   “Alice... It is so hot inside of you.” Antonio rested his head on her shoulder to gather himself. Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and put her left hand into his hair. She heard him swallow hard. She didn't blame him. Her body ached though. And then, she felt him begin to move slowly out of her. And then pushed back in slowly. Antonio began a rhythm, he pushed himself off of her. He grinned in ecstasy as he watched her breathe out small moans.

   How… is he able to stay sane? She may never know his secret, but god damn he sped up his pace a bit more. And more. Until he was thrusting hard in and out of her… but she could tell he was holding back a lot. And she means A LOT. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as he continued his pace. He sat himself up and took her hips into his hands and sped his thrusting a little harder. He watched as Alice arched her neck, he wasn't even trying… and he was already making her writhe in almost painful pleasure.

   What helps was his girth, he was able to touch every single centimeter inside of his ‘victims.’ What also helps is his 10” inch penis. When he found out he was this long, at first he thought that was the only reason why men and woman flocked back to him all the time. But after having sex with a more experienced Nation named Wang-Chun-Yun, the Country of China pointed something interesting out to him.

   “Your semen tastes unusually sweet,” she said. “It seems that you have something in your seed that makes people want more of you. You should go see a Physician to see what is going on with your seed.” Antonio took her advice and went to the closest Physician to him, gave them a sample and was very surprised by the results. It seems during his adolescence, his semen developed a natural Aphrodisiac. When he releases his load inside of someone (Man or woman) after he excessively teases them, he also releases his Aphrodisiacs with his semen. It was a delicious feeling. It was the reason why he loved to tease. His ‘victims,’ even after a long night of having sex, would beg him to fuck them harder and faster. Much to Antonio's delight, he granted their wish. He is the Country of Passion after all. He also figured out that if he teases them long enough, he was also able to produce more of his Aphrodisiacs.

   When he told Francis, the Country of France nearly lost it, and he wanted to test it for himself and ended up regretting it. Matthew, the Country of Canada was also curious and so was Felicia, the Country of North Italy. They also regretted it. All because of Antonio’s newfound love of teasing.

   While invading Florida, Antonio took **full** advantage of Amelia the Country of America… teased her like there was no tomorrow. Releasing himself inside of her repeatedly until her uterus was leaking his seed. And then fucked her happy little brains out. And then repeated… it was so satisfying.

   Antonio watched her breasts bounce with his thrusts. He loved that, what he also loves is the wet sounds his and her bodies make as their pelvises connect.

   “Alicia, does that feel good?,” he asked, voice filled with seduction. She looked like she was struggling to catch her breath, his cock moving in and out of her.

   “Oh Yes! Don't stop please don't stop!”, Alice moaned. He was so big. It was amazing how much he drove her insane. And just like she requested, he didn't stop. In fact, he moved faster. And then, he picked her up like she was nothing. Alice wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, until suddenly she was looking at her reflection.

   “Put your hands on each side of the frames, and watch your eyes,” Antonio, ordered as he positioned their bodies in front a full body-mirror. “I want you to see what I see.” Alice eagerly obeyed, as she looked deep into her own eyes. They were cloudy and full of lust and unshed tears. She also had a look at her sweaty skin, glistening in the light. Her blond hair was messy, and she realized that she was drooling.

   Antonio guided his length to her opening again, and slowly pushed inside. Her muscles were now tense on his cock, and it felt like she was tighter. He bit his tongue to focus better, clutching onto her hips. And began to move. Alice heard a noise come from her own mouth as she watched her expression change. It felt like he was thicker but her muscles were only tense.

   “Aahh, ooh…. Oh god,” Alice moaned as he sped right back up. This time she heard him breathing harshly, as if trying so hard to focus. And then he put his head on her shoulder, reaching around to grab her left breast. She noticed his eyes were focus on her own pair. She couldn't look away as he took her right thigh and raised it, changing their position. He held her up as he grasped around her hip. Alice gripped the mirror's side, even though she had faith in Antonio to keep her up, she still held it tight.

   Antonio watched his own cock move in and out, covered in Alice's delicious honey. He watched her juices leak down her thigh. His mouth watered, as he heard a sound come from his own mouth.

   “Ha-rde-r”, Alice moaned, her voice being affected by his hard thrusts. In response to her sex-induced request, he granted her wish, watching her eyes dwell deeper into his spell. He grunted as he felt her body convulse, slowing himself down as he felt her have an orgasm. Exiting her body, turned her around, he held her close. Once she was back to earth, he kissed her, hearing her moan in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

   “…mmm oh, Alice”, Antonio couldn't help but moan. He was in an ecstasy high. “Oh, this is absolutely amazing… like a dream.” Alice let him hold her, his body so hot while her's was a perfect contrast of being so cool all the time.

   “…An-Antonio, hold onto me”, she said, as she grips his erection again. She realized… that she wants to do this all night… have him make love to her all the time. He makes her feel… complete. She caresses his cheek and kissed him again.

   “Mmm Alice..”, Antonio moans as he pulls away. He picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Let me make sweet love to you all night.” Alice couldn't believe this. He leaned down to kiss her but she put her hand on his mouth.

   “Only if you promise to make love to me in the morning,” Alice said, as she let him kiss her. If only she knew… how she felt about him before… so much could have been avoided…

   “I promise, my Flower,” Antonio moaned as he headed for the bed again. He laid her down on the bed, took his thick erection and entered her body again. “I will make you feel, as beautiful as you deserve to feel,” Antonio declared as he speeds right up again, not caring anymore about how hard he was going. Not caring about how fast he was going. The delicious feeling of his cock inside her returned, Alice's body heated right up. 

“Oh-fu-uck-An-to-ni-o!! Th-at's so ha-rd! Do-‘nt-st-op!,” Alice tried to moan out. She wanted him to fill her to the brim. With that addicting semen of his. She wanted him to make her want him. She wanted to be his and only his. But she FUCKING HATES IT WHEN THE FROG IS RIGHT THOUGH. She wants that delicious seed deep inside of her, to cover her walls. She may never know what it was, but fuck if he stops now, she will actually fucking kill him. “AN-TO-NI-O! AHAH!”, Alice nearly screamed as she felt his cock heat almost unbearably fast.

   Antonio couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't stop. He was already thrusting so hard and fast that it nearly drowned out Alice's moans.

   ‘Ooh fuck I'm going to cum! But not inside of her! I can't do that to her!’, he thought to himself. If he cums inside of her, then she will writhe in pain all night. Earlier that night, he thought it was a good idea but it isn't. He wants her to go back to him because she wants to be with him, not because the venom was still inside of her. The venom will stay in her veins for at least five to seven days depending on how much he releases.

   He… can't do that to her. He can't… not to her.

   “Al-ice, I’m going to-cum!”, Antonio announced. “It's getting so hot! I can't take it anymore!” Alice threw her head, as she felt it get even hotter. “I-I-need to stop! I have to!”, Antonio nearly cried as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “I have to! Oh fuck!! Son of PUTA!(Bitch) FUCK!”

   “PLEASE DON'T STOP!,” Alice begged, desperate for his semen. She didn't know why she needed it but she does. Her heart thudded in her chest he fucked her harder. Her body convulsed as she held him. “Cum inside of me! PLEASE! RELEASE YOURSELF INSIDE ME!”

   Antonio shook his head.

   “NO WAY! I CANNOT DO THAT TO YOU! YOU WILL WRITHE IN PAIN ALL NIGHT.” Antonio felt her cervix clamp down on his cock. His mouth watered as his eyes fluttered. This was unbearable, she was already very tight, and hot, but her orgasm betrayed him. He stopped right there. He pulled himself out, praying to whoever could hear him that he wasn't too late. 

“Alice… oh fuck… Uhh”, Antonio moaned as he pumped himself tightly and erratically. It almost hurt… but fuck did it feel good. “Mmm, oh it is so hot.” He pumped himself hard and fast as he felt something begin to come out. “OOHH FUCK! ALICE!” His body shuddered voilently as he released himself all over her torso.

   Alice watched in amazement as white beads began to cover her breasts, pussy, stomach, and thighs. He came so hard.

   “There is so much… how?”, Alice asked, staring at the semen all over her body. She raised her hand and grabbed some off of her breasts, and then had a lick of it. ‘Mm, oh it tastes so sweet… wait… a bit too sweet.’ Alice looked at the spent Spanish man as he got up, grabbing a towel, remembering what he said.

_'I cannot do that to you! You will writhe in pain all night!_

   Alice rose a brow… remembering something. When he and her invaded Florida, after he came inside Amelia… she acted so odd. Like she needed him inside of her again. But all he did was sit there and masturbate, stating that if she was good then he fuck her to her heart's content. Amelia, being as stubborn as she was, refused. And he turned to Alice, carefully undressed her leaving her gown on, and proceeding to have sex with her. Tearfully, Amelia stated that they were being unfair and that they have to pleasure her because she was the horniest. Alice couldn't help chuckle and got Antonio to fuck her harder, changing angles on purpose so that Amelia could see his cock moving in and out of her. After one hour of watching hot sex in front of her, Amelia tearfully agreed that she would be a good girl. After relieving her of some pressure, Alice remembers that after Antonio made Amelia cum, there was a particular substance that did come out of her. And it wasn't her cream.

   “I am sorry for cumming all over your chest,” Antonio said as he gave her the wet towel to wipe herself off with. “You should take a shower, I will change the sheets.”

   “It is quite alright, I think I will be okay”, Alice said, thinking of a pattern… and thinking of a way to bring up a certain question.

   “Very well. Are you hungry? I will make us something to eat”, Antonio offered. Alice simply smiled.

   “How about this? You change the sheets while I make something for us,” Alice offered, hoping to get something figured out.

   “You are a guest in my house, it wouldn't be fair. Here, I will prepare a bath for you”, he said as he went into his bathroom attached to the room.

   ‘He is… so sweet’, Alice thought to herself. She took another lick of the semen on her fingers. She tried to remembered what it felt like to have him cum inside of her… When she captured him after she took out his Armada, she seduced him to her bed. She wanted to know what was so amazing about him, she wanted to debunk a rumour she heard. He teased her so nicely, showed her a lot less mercy then too. And he fucked her nice and hard then as well. And when he did cum inside of her, she remembers how he made her feel. How that lustful pain felt. She wanted him to fuck her even harder. But what he did was tie her to the bed, when he did that, she thought he was going to escape… but he didn't.

   “Why do you deserve more when you have been a very bad girl? You will need to change my mind if you want me deep inside of you again.” She remembered how hard he fucked her that time too. He obeyed her every request. Every single one. They must've had sex repeatedly for three days straight. As Countries, they didn't get tired so often, so the sex was almost constant. It was so hot. His cum was so hot inside of her uterus. She was practically leaking his seed, but she wanted him to continually fill up her womb. It was so fulfilling. But now… she might know why.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

   “Hey… Antonio?”, Alice asked as they sat down to eat their breakfast. As promised, Antonio did make love to her in the morning… and for most of the night… So technically this breakfast was lunch… in the late afternoon. “Have you seen a Doctor about your semen? It is a bit too sweet,” Alice started. She wondered though if he knew all along. He simply looked up at her, smiling like he knew she would ask.

   “Si, I did, but I admit the results were quite interesting.” Antonio took a bite of the churros he made.

   “What did the results say?,” she asked, hoping she wasn't getting too personal. He took another bite.

   “Well… Wang-Chun-Yun pointed it out to me several centuries back.” He started cutting up a tomato. “She was the one who said that it was too sweet, so I took her advice and went to the closest physician and gave them a sample of my seed.”

   “Wait a moment… you had sex with China?,” Alice asked, wondering when this happened exactly. Her eyebrows furrowed.

   “Si, I did, but I had to conquer her to gain Philippines,” Antonio said like it should be obvious.

   “Yes but… really?... ,” Alice asked… now confused.

   “Si. Now when I finally got the results back, I was quite surprised. As it turns out, I have my own doses of Aphrodisiac,” Antonio said, eating his now cut up tomato. He…wasn't exactly comfortable in telling her, but she does deserve to know.

   Alice… was surprised… this explains so much. But… She took a bite of the churros he made from scratch. She felt… hurt… even though this happened a few centuries back when they didn't get along at all… but still.

   “Did… you enjoy yourself… when you shagged her?”, Alice asked, hoping that it really did mean nothing.

   “Si. She wasn't as tight as I first thought, but she was enjoyable,” Antonio replied without thinking, forgetting how short-tempered she was… so. “Who did you have to conquer to retrieve a colony?”

   Alice sighed inwardly… knowing why he asked… he only asked because of what she asked.

   “Because I know you had to conquer Frogmouth to get Canada.” Alice bit her tongue… Dammit. She knew it.

   “Yes, you are right. I had to have sex with France… not that I wanted to but I did it anyways. Canada had become mine afterwards.” Alice took another bite of the Churros.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

   When they finished their ‘breakfast,’ he offered to show her around. The city of Granada was quite beautiful. Alice couldn't help but smile as she listened to Antonio speak passionately about what was going on about in the city. He took her to many places, showing her many things to do. He even brought her up to dance to a guitar. Alice… couldn't believe the life inside of his heart. He was so happy. Perhaps… things could've been different if… she wasn't so stubborn then.

Suddenly he stopped in front of her, as they watched the clouds play in the sky. Antonio turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

   “Alice… Te Amo,” Antonio said, as he leaned in to kiss her softly. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her held him back. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes.

   “Te Amo, Antonio,” Alice said back, knowing full well what that phrase meant.

   As happy as he could ever be, Antonio kissed Alice again, hoping that nothing will ever be in their way…

   Not now…

   Not ever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

   His Love sense was tingling. So he has finally done it? The Country of love smiled out onto the horizon as he was finally able to get the two to become one.

   He sat on the balcony to his mansion, sipping on his red wine, knowing that what he thought turned out to be true. Francis simply knows these things, and no one can tell him otherwise.

   “Monsieur Francis (Gentleman) more éclair?,” his Butler asked in the most respectful fashion he can muster. 

   “Oui.(Yes)"  The Butler put the dessert onto the table as Francis wanted, and proceeded to go back to what he was doing.

   Francis smiled in pride as he realized something too: He will never be with Alice, even if he tried. As the Country of Love, he cannot get in the way of true love.

   Those two were meant to be together from the beginning. Even though they were always on opposite ends of the spectrum, but that was also always where the strongest love came from, right?

   ...Right?

 

                                  _**Le Fin**_


End file.
